Your dress will match your blood
by ExcellaFan
Summary: It's been five years since Anna killed who seemed to be Nina's one true love. Lee Chaolan. Nina wants revenge on her sister, but she goes missing! She's back now. Will this sibling rivalry turn into something more? And will one of the Williams sister not make it out alive? Continuation of "Why don't you men learn!"
1. Chapter 1

Nina wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun shining. She stretches, and looks at her email. She reads through them, contemplating her next assassination target. Anna went missing after killing Lee. It's been five years since then. Nina hasn't given up, but she went back to working for Jin Kazama. Jin has sent many targets but Nina chooses one in particular. Kazuya Mishima. She chooses him for one reason, he employed Anna before she went missing. So, she decided to take him out. She delightfully replies and confirms the email, then puts on her purple camouflage suit. She makes her way out of her apartment and walks towards Mishima incorporation.

"Hello do you have an appointment with Mr. Kazuya?" The assistant asks, her glasses hiding her dark green eyes. "Yes, My name is Christie Monteiro?" She says, trying to hide the deceit in her voice. "Oh yes! Right this way Ms. Montero." The assistant leads Nina to a secluded room named the waiting room. She was alone, and knew she could make her move. She takes off the air vent, grate and slips inside silently. She slowly creeps towards the right, knowing Kazuya's office was that way. She looks down into another room. She sees Kazuya, and pulls out her gun. Her small pistol has surprisingly good stability, and aim. She marks her target and aims at his head. Her finger latches on to the trigger, and she starts to squeeze.

Until, "Oh Kazuya~ I'm back." Nina knows the voice, but can't put her finger on it. "Good, Ms. Williams. Are you ready for more work?" Kazuya asks. "More work already?! But I just came back from my vacation!" Anna pouts. "Fine, you have a two days rest. Then, you will find and kill, Jin Kazama." Kazuya says. "Fine." Anna says still upset. Nina starts to creep back out of the vent. "She's back." She thinks to herself. "She's back."

A/N: yes I know it's short. And yes I did that on purpose! This is to get you excited for the story and make you want to read it! So it's like a teaser! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes I know it's extremely short, but I'm suffering from writers block! Lol sorry guys but had to update it a little. Please stick with me through this! XD

Nina hesitates before entering Jin's office. But, she enters anyway. "Ahh, Nina. Has Kazuya been taken care of?" He asks her. "Anna is back." She says. His eyebrows crease into his face, and confusion hides behind his sunglasses. "What?" "Anna is back. I couldn't kill Kazuya, because she entered the room. He is planning for her to kill you in three days." "Then we must add defenses! We must-" "I will kill Anna." "How? She's always somehow beat you!" "But, this time.. It's for Lee." She says and she walks out of the room. She walks past Alisa, "Did your meeting go well?" She asks. "Yes, just fine thank you." Nina walks out of the building. She enters her apartment, lies on her bed, and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina awakens at four-thirty in the morning. She quickly dresses and heads for Anna's apartment. She would finally kill her sister. Her sister had ruined her life, now she was going to end hers. She creeps inside, picking the lock to the door. She looks around and sees Anna sleeping on her couch. She pulls out a sharp dagger. She heads for the sleeping girl, and stabs without hesitation. But, blood doesn't spurs from the head, stuffing, instead, does. Nina feels a hand on her neck, with the rough, familiar, netting. "Oh dear Nina, did you honestly think I didn't know about this?" Nina grunts. "So sister, are you ready to die?"

Anna asks teasingly. Nina sends an elbow to her gut, and runs from her grasp. Anna loses her breath, but regains it quickly. She sends a dagger at her, but in the darkness she only manages to cut her arm. Nina holds it to keep it from bleeding. She runs for her sister and sends a dagger at her neck only to be met by another dagger. The daggers clash and the sisters growl face to face. They continue this for only a couple seconds before they both give up. "I give up! You win. Just finish me.." Nina says stepping back. "No.. It can't be that easy, I won't let it be." Anna sends the dagger into Nina's forearm. "Fight back! Why won't you fight back! Fight me!" Anna says sending another slice at her. "Fight me dammit!" She screams at her emotionless sister.

Anna feels the burn of her tears. She blinks them back. "Fine. Just go. I give up too." Nina smirks. "Good." And she slices her neck. Anna's eyes shoot open. "Dear sister, you are not as smart as I thought." Nina says as Anna falls to the floor. "You killed Lee.. You deserved this. I'm sorry.. My dear sister. But on the bright side, your dress matches your blood."

A/N: It's an epilogue :3 so of course it's short xD anyway yep this is the end of the story :) I will be writing again soon :) also, if you play TTT2 on PS3 add me Im ExcellaFan :)


End file.
